War God (character)
is a spiritual deity created by the Tree of Life alongside her darker sibling, Queen Bezelb. As the guardian of Royal Planet Kanon, her powers are passed down to the female royal descendants and is capable of manifesting in the real world to protect the Tree of Life and Planet Kanon itself via a ritual. History Past The War God was simultaneously created with the Queen Bezelb when the Tree of Life dispersed the fruits of knowledge throughout the entire universe. Should both siblings encounter each other, they would put the entire universe in danger; a prophecy that is foretold by the royal families of Kanon for generations. As the War God represented light, she is heralded as the protector of the Tree of Life and Kanon itself, with her likeness being used as the emblem of Kanon Royal Guards and Kanon Defense Army. At one point in the past, she was transformed through Amate's mother to fight a Gargorgon that rampaged on their planet. When their finishers clashed, the War God fell into exhaustion from her defeat while said monster stopped its reign of terror under the request of young Amate. In the aftermath of the battle, her mother died from the injuries sustained as a War God. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA When Psychi threatens Kanon to surrender Amate in exchange of their safety, Raigou of the Kanon Defense Army suggested to use Amate's power as the War God and lead their soldiers to storm the mad scientist's base on Planet Zain. She however refused, wanting to find a peaceful solution instead of bloodshed. After being pressured by the soldiers and Psychi starting his attack on the planet, Amate finally gives in and through a special ceremony, she transforms into the War God to protect her castle. During the confrontation, she tried her best to avoid fighting the monsters, especially the infected Choju but when Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Dyna joined the fray, the War God instead was tormented with her opponents' deaths despite the former two's intent to save her. Crying over the deaths in both sides, she approaches the Queen Bezelb and tries to establish contact but the Queen sprung her trap, as a Bezelb emerges and infected the deity with Kugutsu. The War God was sent on a rampaging spree, leaving Amate to meet Shohei through their spiritual connection until Juggler and Orb purified her. When Jugglus Juggler turned mad from losing Micott, he cut the tree down, simultaneously knocking down the War God and forced her to destroy it before the civilians get trampled. After cancelling her transformation, Amate grew terrified of the incident and hoped not to used her power again. When Amate, Shinra and Ricca arrived on Earth, she witnessed the Queen and her offsprings using themselves as meat shields to protect the Earth's Tree of Life under Psychi's orders. Under the monster's order, she transforms for the second time and contact the Queen through their spiritual resonation but it was then where Amate realised that the Queen had deceived her. With the War God captured, she was about about to be infected once more until Orb stepped in and took the bullet. Freed from her captor, she tried to fight back but was infected once more. Instead of getting enslaved, the Queen tried to turn the War God into a Kugutsu bomb that would spread to the entire universe, erasing free will from other life forms and causing civilizations to be destroyed as a side effect. The deity projected this vision through a mental wave as the very warning that the royal generation of Kanon had foreshadowed, scaring everyone nearby. After acquiring a portion of the Tree of Life's seed underwater, Ricca tried to purify the War God but failed and the seed was used by Juggler to cure Gai/Orb instead. When Orb and four other Ultras joined the battle, Shohei and Yui unveiled the Tree of Life's matured seeds, allowing Orb and Cosmos to purify the War God, followed by Arstron and Vakishim. Seeing the plan fail, Psyqueen made their last attempt by fusing with the War God herself until the five Ultras destroy him and for Orb to rescue Psychi. The War God soon reverted to Amate for her to regroup with her friends. Profile Stats *'Height': Unknown *'Weight': Unknown *'Origin': , created by Tree of Life Transformation The ability of the War God is passed to female members of the Kanon royal family. During the transformation, their body shines and turns giant before the glittering silhouette fades and reveals the War God. Each transformation was portrayed differently, depending on the planet she is located on. *Kanon: Her transformation is accompanied by the mysterious chanting of palace guards and ceremonies. *Earth: Flower petals surround her and accompany the transformation silhouette. Once her figure unveils itself, the petals get scattered again. WarGodHenshin.gif|Transformation on Kanon WarGodHenshin2.gif|Transformation on Earth Powers and Weapons *'Energy Beam': A green energy beam fired from one or both hands. *'Forehead Beam': A green energy beam from the crystal on the forehead. **'Forehead Beam Outburst': The War God can release a powerful green energy outburst from the crystal on their forehead. *'Barrier': The War God is able to use a variety of barriers. **'Barrier Wall': The War God can create a large yellow protective wall. **'Barrier Dome': The War God is capable of erecting a large dome. **'Shield': A shield that takes the shape of Planet Kanon's royal insignia. *'Arm Guards': A pair of shield-like armored plates that the War God can summon to cover her forearms. These guards can be fired at an opponent at will. **'Guard Blades': Two sword point-like protrusions at the front of the shields that deal additional damage. ***'Electrocution': These blades can unleash a yellow colored energy that electrifies opponents on contact. *'Kugutsu Resistance': Amate, as the War God, seems to be slightly more resistant to the effects of Kugutsu compared to others. *'Accelerate': The War God can accelerate and increase her movement speed. WarGodBeam.gif|Energy Beam WarGodHeadBeam.gif|Forehead Beam WarGodBurstBeam.gif|Forehead Beam Outburst WarGodBarrierWall.gif|Barrier Wall WarGodBarrierDome.gif|Barrier Dome WarGodShield.gif|Shield WarGodGauntlets.gif|Arm Guards WarGodBlades.gif|Guard Blades WarGodBladeShocking.gif|Electrocution WarGodSpeed.gif|Accelerate :;Kugutsu *'Forehead Beam': A red energy beam from the crystal on the forehead. *'Kugutsu Eruption': After being injected with the Queen Bezelb's Kugutsu, she would erupt projectiles from her scar. They have explosive effects. *'Kugutsu Bomb': The War God, if not cured of the Queen Bezelb's Kugutsu, will unleash an explosion that will rob the entire universe of its free will. WarGodKugutsuBeam.gif|Forehead Beam WarGodErupt.gif|Kugutsu Eruption WarGodBomb.gif|Kugutsu Bomb Gallery IMG_9481.jpg IMG 0482.JPG IMG 0481.JPG IMG 0480.JPG IMG_0731.JPG orb-saga-07-6.jpg Ikusagami infected.jpg C6O6Lt-VAAIDsCp.jpg 2017y02m28d 175038332.jpg 2017022720005023a.png 20170306192324fc8.png img_2_m Orb.jpg Trivia *As the royal queen of Kanon are fated to become the War God, their crown/headdress is designed to be identical to that of the deity. *Being the twin sister of Queen Bezelb, the War God shared its circular headpiece to the former in its first form and a human-like mouthplate on her second form. *She shares her suit actor with that of Ultraman Agul in the same series she debuted in. id:Dewa Perang (karakter) Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Kugutsu Victims